


El amor es caprichoso

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Inspired by Love Actually, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Había pasado años enamorado de su mejor amigo sin que este se diera cuenta. Incluso había asistido su boda y aguantó el tipo. Qué caprichoso podía ser el amor, ¿eh? Atacar cuando menos te lo espera, incluso cuando has aceptado que tienes que olvidadlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



Querer a alguien equivocado era lo más confuso del mundo.

Algunas veces era tremendamente satisfactorio. Disfrutabas de los momentos a solas el doble que la gente que tiene un amor posible y esos momentos, se grababan a fuego en la memoria. Y otras veces, el hecho de pensar en la persona y saber que no estarías con ella te rompía el alma en mil pedazos.

Y llevaba años sintiéndose así.

Estaba sentado en una silla, en la terraza donde su mejor amigo celebraba su boda. Había encendido un cigarrillo y contemplaba el bosque había frente a él. Aspiró el humo con fuerza  y cerró los ojos.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo. Lo sacó con lentitud y vio el nombre en la pantalla. Se replanteó si cogerlo o no, pero era su hermano pequeño. Tendría que atender la estupidez que quisiera en ese momento.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo estás? —fue lo único que preguntó Sherlock.

La mano que tenía el cigarrillo tembló ligeramente. Se lo llevó a los labios y volvió a darle una calada.

—¿Cómo crees? —le dijo.

—Bueno —respondió la voz de su hermano —. El tío del que llevas enamorado diez años se acaba de casar con tu mejor amiga. Digo yo que no tienes que estar muy bien.

—Era una pregunta retórica, Sherlock… —murmuró Mycroft.

Un silencio de varios segundos se mantuvo al otro lado de la línea.

—No deberías de haberles organizado la boda ni de haber gastado tanto en esas sorpresas —le recriminó el menor.

—Sherlock, si no tienes nada nuevo que decirme…

—¿Me puedes llevar al aeropuerto? —le preguntó —. Mi vuelo sale mañana y no quiero coger un taxi.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente.

—Claro… —murmuró

—Mañana a las nueve, no lo olvides —le dijo.

—Sí. Adiós Sherlock —dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y guardó el teléfono. Del mismo bolsillo, sacó u na cámara de fotos pequeñita que se había llevado. Había contratado un fotógrafo profesional pero él prefirió hacer sus propias fotos.

Había sido el padrino así que tenía fotos en casa de Greg, todos cambiándose para el gran día. De camino a la iglesia, esperando en el altar, diciendo los votos, intercambiando los anillos. Suspiró profundamente y apretó la cámara contra él.

No tenía ni una sola foto de Anthea, su amiga. Todas eran de Greg, en todas salía solo su cara.

—Espero que Greg nunca te pida ver esas fotos —le dijo una voz a su espalda.

Mycroft se guardó rápidamente la cámara de fotos y se irguió en el asiento.

—No tengo nada que ocultar —se apresuró a decir.

Molly sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Ella, como Anthea, había sido su amiga desde primaria. Se habían distanciado un poco últimamente pero solían quedar todas las semanas. Desgraciadamente, fue ella quién le presentó a Greg la primera semana de  universidad. Y la había amado desde entonces.

Bueno. A veces la odiaba.

—Estás a tiempo para decírselo —le dijo ella.

Mycroft rio con amargura.

—Ya. Seguro que le encantará…. —murmuró —. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Todo bien con ese Jim?

Molly sonrió al chico moreno y delgado que estaba hinchándose a canapés.

—Es espléndido Myc. Nos gustan las mismas series, la misma música… Es cómo la mejor amiga que nunca tuve —le dijo.

—Creí que esa mejor amiga era yo —comentó Mycroft sonriéndole.

Molly rio.

—Bueno sí. Más o menos. Pero con él tengo sexo y contigo no.

Mycroft fingió estar herido, aunque luego rio.

—¿Y Sherlock? ¿Cómo que no ha venido? —preguntó.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijo “No voy a conocer a nadie, paso de estar contigo aguantando tus penas.”

—Tu hermano sí que sabe darte ánimos —ironizó la forense.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—¡¡Vamos Mycroft!! —exclamó Greg a su espalda —. ¡¡El padrino tiene que dar su discurso!! ¡¡Y me quiero comer el pastel!!

Este se volvió inmediatamente y le sonrió.

—Vamos —le dijo animado.

El discurso llevaba meses preparado, pero para su desgracia, había tenido que entregárselo a Molly y a Sherlock para ponerse unos límites y obligarse a hablar también de Anthea. Aunque no le gustó el resultado a Greg le encantó.

Y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Durante los siguientes días, tocó lo que él llamaba “semana de recuperación”. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para que el sentimiento de amargura no le sobrepasara. Llevó a su hermano al aeropuerto, paseó, compró los regalos de Navidad y trabajó tanto como pudo para que tener ocupado la mente.

El domingo, mientras estaba frente al televisor viendo un programa de cocina para aprender nuevas recetas, llamaron a la puerta. Miró su reloj preocupado. No tenía prevista ninguna cita y había llamado a su restaurante de sushi favorito, pero aún quedaba una hora para que le trajeran el pedido.

—Greg —dijo al abrir la puerta —. Ah, eh… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El nombrado sonrió y alzó una bolsa de lona que llevaba.

—Acabo de recoger el álbum de bodas y quería enseñártelo a ti primero —le dijo—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro… —dijo apartándose —. ¿Lo ha visto Anthea?

—No, aún no —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y por qué me le enseñas a mi primero? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hiciste un montón de fotos. Espero que me des tu opinión en la materia —le dijo sonriendo —. Por si hemos tirado el dinero o no —le dijo.

—Ah…

Greg le palmeó el hombro antes de entrar al salón.

—Uy, ¿qué está cocinando Adeline ahora? —quiso saber mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Un bizcocho de frutas, ¿quieres tomar algo?

—No, no. Como manche las fotos mi mujer me mata —dijo y rio —. Mujer, me siento maduro y todo —dijo divertido.

Mycroft sonrió vagamente y se sentó a su lado.

—A ver lo guapa que sale la novia —sonrió.

Greg sonrió y abrió el álbum. Greg y Anthea estaban mirándose en la primera foto, con el cariño y amor que podían tener el uno por el otro. Mycroft sintió algo romperse dentro de él.

—Salís guapísimos —le dijo.

Greg le miró y sonrió.

—Ella más que yo, seguro —le dijo.

—Eso ni se duda, amigo.

Una a una, fueron viendo todas las fotos del álbum. En muchas aparecía Mycroft, ya fuera de fondo o al lado del novio. Y en casi todas salía mirándole con la misma cara con la que Anthea miraba a Greg.

Este se había dado cuenta. Mycroft lo sabía. La sonrisa del sargento de policía se había borrado un poco y miraba las fotos con más detenimiento, buscando solo en las que aparecía Mycroft.

—Yo… Puedo explicarlo —dijo en voz baja.

Greg había cerrado el álbum y miraba una esquina de la mesa. Mycroft se había separado de él, y se agarraba las manos.

—No es lo que piensas, de verdad es… —pero Mycroft se quedó callado.

Su amigo había girado la cabeza y le miraba, una de esas miradas que no daban réplica ni incitaban a ningún tipo de excusa.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Greg en voz baja.

—Oye Greg que…

—Adiós Mycroft —le interrumpió y salió de casa antes de que el político.

Se quedó allí, sentado en el sofá mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo había dejado que sus emociones le dominasen y ser incapaz de fingir ante el fotógrafo? Lo había visto. Había visto a ese tipo hacer todas las fotos, incluso le había comunicado algunas localizaciones mejores pero aun así no pudo fingir.

Greg no se enfadaría con él, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo sería su reacción. Pero lo que si haría era evitar relacionarse con él, para no hacer la situación incómoda y para no hacerle sufrir. Todo lo había estropeado.

¿Con quién iba a hablarlo? Si llamaba a su hermano solo le iba a decir lo idiota que era y que debió de haber gastado más cuidado. Y si lo hablaba con Molly, esta solo le iba a decir que ya que estaba fuera podía sacarlo todo.

Que la situación a peor no podía ir.

Apagó el televisor y se tumbó en el sofá abrazando un cojín. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pensando sobre lo ocurrido, derramando lágrimas de desesperación. Solo fue capaz de levantarse porque el repartidor insistente no dejaba de llamar al timbre. Pero ni cogió el pedido, solo le tiró el dinero a la cara y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Quizás podía pedir un traslado a Australia, o a Corea. Sí. Cualquier cosa alejada de Inglaterra para no tener que volver a ver a nadie y le recordara lo idiota que era. Podría ser perfecto.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya era de noche, su teléfono vibró en la mesita.

Mycroft levantó la cabeza por encima de la manta donde se había liado y suspiró. Cogió el teléfono para leer el mensaje, era de Greg. Aguantó el aire y apretó el teléfono entre sus manos. Lo último que quería era leerle decir que te podía olvidarlo todo pero que no se verían en un tiempo.

_¿Estás ahí? GL_

No fue capaz de responderle. Las manos le temblaban.

_Así que… Eres gay. GL_

_¿Desde cuándo?  GL_

Mycroft miró confundido el teléfono. ¿Greg no sabía acerca de su sexualidad? Tampoco es que la hubiera escondido.

_Desde siempre, pero me di cuenta a los seis años. MH_

_No. Me refiero desde cuando estás enamorado de mí. GL_

La cara de Mycroft se tiñó de granate. Las manos volvieron a temblarle un poco.

_Desde que Molly nos presentó en esa cafetería. MH_

La respuesta tardó varios minutos en llegar y eso solo le puso nervioso.

_Siempre creí que ella y tú haríais buena pareja. GL_

_Ella está con Jim. MH_

_Lo sé. GL_

_Greg… Lo siento, ¿vale? No es algo que premeditara. MH_

_Deja de disculparte, joder, me haces sentir mal. GL_

_Perdón. MH_

_Mycroft… GL_

_Vale. Me callo. MH_

_Solo quiero… Que me lo cuentes todo. GL_

Mycroft se frotó la nuca antes de coger aire. Pulsó el botón para mandar el audio y cerró los ojos.

—Eres perfecto —empezó —. Cuando te conocí llevabas una camiseta de un grupo demasiado infantil para tu edad pero te daba igual. Has llevado pendientes, crestas y el pelo de colores elocuentes, incluso Anthea te decía que te lo quitaras pero a ti te daba igual. Y siempre me ha gustado eso de ti. Hablas de las cosas que te apasionan como si te fuera la vida en ello. Oírte hablar de fútbol y de tu equipo favorito es fantástico. Lo haces tan interesante… Y luego es... Eres guapísimo Greg. Muy, muy atractivo. Tus ojos son enormes y siempre transmiten calidez, te hacen querer perderte en ellos porque sabes que siempre estarás a salvo. Y esa sonrisa, más de una vez pensar en ella ha hecho que levantara la cabeza y dejara de preocupar por cosas que no tenían sentido… Sería ilógico no enamorarse de ti.

Envió el audio y bloqueó el teléfono.

Ya estaba todo dicho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sintió alivio. Aquello, por alguna extraña razón, le hacía sentir maravillosamente bien. Podría quedarse todo así, sin ningún tipo de consecuencia y aun así sería feliz.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Greg ni esa noche ni los dos días siguientes, pero tampoco le importó. Supuso que su amigo tendría que tomarse su tiempo para poder procesar todo lo que le había dicho, puede que incluso hubiera decidido acabar su amistad ahí.

Y seguía extrañamente tranquilo.

Después de varios días en lo que lo único que hizo fue trabajar y comer, le tocó ir a por su hermano al aeropuerto. Estuvo esperando horas, y después de haberle llamado varias veces él le envió un mensaje. No aterrizarían en Inglaterra debido a la niebla, lo harían en Dublín. Por lo menos estaría para la cena de Nochebuena.

Cuando regresó a casa y aparcó el coche pensó que podría quedarse allí a vivir. Greg estaba esperándolo en la puerta y tenía unos pistachos en la guantera con los que podría sobrevivir un par de días.

—¡MYC! —exclamó el sargento, como si acaso este no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

Notó los colores subírsele a la cara. Salió del coche y cerró la puerta. Quedándose allí.

—Eh… Estás aquí.

—Sí —dijo Greg, y le sonrió —. ¿Podemos entrar? Hace un frío de narices y la comida se enfría —dijo alzando una bolsa de comida rápida.

Mycroft abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces. Asintió un poco y fue a abrirle. Pasó primero, dejó la chaqueta en el perchero y se metió el salón.

—Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Comer contigo? —preguntó Greg sin entender —. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Mycroft asintió un poco y se sentó en el sofá. Bueno. La amistad seguía en pie. Eso era importante.

—Voy a dejar a Anthea —fue lo segundo que le dijo.

Mycroft le miró horrorizado.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

Greg sonrió con tristeza, abrió el paquete de comida y se sentó frente a él.

—Después de lo que me dijiste yo no he dejado de…

Un sentimiento pequeño de rabia se instaló en Mycroft.

—¿Y la dejas? ¿Para estar conmigo por lástima? No. O sea no. No quería eso, por eso no te quería decir nada. No quiero ser la pena de nadie y…

Greg alzó un dedo y se lo llevó a los labios.

—¿Me puedo explicar y luego me regañas si quieres? —preguntó.

—Greg… Acabas de casarte —murmuró Mycroft —. No puedes hacer eso…

—Mycroft —le dijo con seriedad —. Ahora me toca hablar a mí. Llevo años en una mentira. Sabía desde un primer momento que estaba enamorado de ti. Quizás tardara más tiempo que tú o que cualquier otra persona en darme cuenta de ello pero lo sabía y lo acepté sin problemas. Pero tú siempre has jugado a una liga diferente a la mía.

—¿Una liga…? —preguntó Mycroft sin entender en una voz casi inaudible.

—Sí. Tú siempre has estado por encima de mí. No quiero decir que esa fuera tu forma de ser, quiero decir que siempre has sido mucho más inteligente que yo, más aplicado y has trabajado muchísimo más que yo en conseguir todo lo que tienes. No te iba a decir nada, soy muy poca cosa para ti. Si hubiera notado antes que era correspondido quizás. Pero al no verlo simplemente, lo tapé. Lo tapé con falsos sentimientos hacia otras personas y lo dejé allí para que nadie más lo viera.

Greg tomó un bocado y se agarró las manos.

—Anthea me gusta, claro que sí. Es una chica muy atractiva con la que hago muchas cosas pero no la quiero como te quiero a ti. No es comparable lo que siento por cada uno.

—¿Y por qué…?

—Me casé con ella porque era lo que hay que hacer —le interrumpió Greg —. Los chicos se casan con las chicas cuando ganan lo suficiente para mantenerlas. Tienen hijos, etcétera. No era lo que quería pero era lo correcto. Lo que se espera de un hombre adulto.

Mycroft asintió un poco. Notaba las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. No les hizo caso.

—Lo siento —repitió —. No tenía valor para decirte nada. Porque te conocía, y si no era correspondido te ibas a alejar de mi para que la situación no se tornara violenta. Y era lo último que quería.

Greg sonrió con timidez.

—Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no crees? —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió, se pasó la manga por los ojos.

—¿Y Anthea…?

—Bueno. Esto ya lo he hablado con ella —le dijo Greg—. Y está enfadada, decepcionada. Por supuesto que sí. Pero me ha dicho que si es lo que quiero, que lo haga. Que prefiere que sea feliz contigo que infeliz con ella.

—Me va a matar…

Greg rio.

—No seas tan exagerado. Nos odiará, por mucho tiempo, pero cuando ella vuelva a ser feliz con alguien que la ame y que la desee se le olvidará. Estoy seguro de eso.

Mycroft tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza los nudillos, dejándolos blancos.

—Júramelo —murmuró —. Júrame que haces esto por amor y no porque te doy pena.

Greg se puso de pie, se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos.

—Mycroft. Te quiero. Hago esto porque te quiero y porque creo que sería mucho más feliz contigo a tu lado compartiendo mi vida. Por eso he hecho esto, por eso estoy aquí ahora.

El político sentía la cara arder y el corazón latir rápido. Asintió un poco y giró la cara para mirarle.

—Me parece bien —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Greg rio antes de aproximarle a él y besarle.

Años. Llevaba años soñando con ese primer beso. Esa acción que lo cambiaría todo, que le haría sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y no se había equivocado. Los labios de Greg eran suaves y su barba pinchaba un poco, pero el sentimiento de calidez y amor que siempre había sentido por él y había dolido cambió.

Ahora era cálido. Cariñoso. Nada podría estropearlo. Se separó un poco y apoyó su frente contra la del policía. Ambos estaban sonrojados, respiraban agitados, pero se sonreían bobamente.

—Te quiero —dijeron a la vez.

Rieron un poco y se volvieron a besar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Día de Reyes! Espero que os hayan traído muchas cositas y todas espectaculares.

Sherlock estaba seguro de que aquello que había hecho era una locura. Una gran y estúpida locura. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, cruzar el charco para conocer en persona a alguien con la que solo había intercambiado mensajes en un foro era realmente una locura.

Se había repetido así mismo más de una vez que no necesitaba amigos, que estos sólo te hacían malgastar el tiempo y te desconcentraban de las cosas importantes. Pero cuando miraba a Mycroft, el cual tenía varios amigos con los que quedaba, iban al cine, etc. Y se daba cuenta de que él quería eso.

Y lo había intentado, hablar con sus compañeros de clase con vecinos y otros chicos que había conocido en bibliotecas, pero nadie le había devuelto buenas palabras. Así que tras su estrepitoso comienzo en las amistades reales, decidió meterse en foros de internet con la ilusión de encontrar a alguien con el que tener cosas en común y que no le insultara.

Y lo encontró.

Era otro chico, de nombre Archie que vivía en Los Ángeles. Iba a pasar las fiestas en Washington y Sherlock decidió que era un buen momento para conocerle. Al fin y al cabo, allí era donde estaba el museo del Crimen y Castigo, y se habían conocido en un foro de aficionados a los crímenes y a la ciencia forense.

Cuando llegó a la capital estadounidense, fue directamente al hotel donde se había registrado y salió a dar un paso turístico.

Esa es la excusa que le había dado a sus padres y a su hermano, que iba a Washington como un turista más. Igualmente, no había quedado con ese chico hasta el día siguiente así que tenía 24 horas para prepararse.

Estuvo meditando durante largo rato como saludar, como llevar la conversación e intentar no sonar demasiado emocionado o técnico. Quizás aquel chico era como él de meticuloso, pero aún no estaba seguro. Quería que todo saliera bien y no huyera.

Cogió un taxi para llegar hasta dicho museo, lucía como un edificio de varias plantas. En cierto modo le decepcionó, el esperaba un gran edificio de una planta de un impoluto blanco. Pero aquel lugar parecía un sitio siniestro, y nada mejor que albergar ahí el museo del crimen.

No se había pasado fotos con su amigo así que decidió que se pondría un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y dejaría que este le reconociera. Estaba impaciente.

—¿Sherlock? —la voz a su espalda le alertó cinco minutos después.

El universitario tomó aire y se ajustó la chaqueta antes de darse la vuelta. No pudo ni ocultar la cara de decepción cuando vio a Archie. Era un chico sí, pero tendría máximo doce años. Era bajito, pálido y sus padres le miraban estupefactos a sus espaldas.

—Oh… —murmuró Sherlock sin saber que decir.

Archie dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Tú eres Sherlock…? —le preguntó —. Pareces mayor…

—Es mayor —sentenció el hombre, dio un paso hacia él poniéndose delante de su hijo —. ¿Se puede saber qué hace hablando con un niño de once años? ¿Qué pretendía cuando llegara aquí? ¿Y si hubiera estado solo? ¡Es usted un…!

Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás y elevó las manos.

—Señor yo… Yo pensé que Archie tenía 18 años mínimo —le dijo —. Es la edad que te piden para poder registrarte en el foro donde lo conocí.

El hombre miró al niño.

—¿No dijiste que lo conociste porque iba a tu clase el año pasado?

Archie se sonrojó un poco. Sherlock suspiró, estaba dispuesto a irse pero… Había tanto de él en el niño. Tener esa edad y no tener nadie con quien compartir ese hobbie era horrible. Y había demostrado que tenía un buen vocabulario e interés real.

—Señor —llamó Sherlock —. Señora. Lo siento mucho pero realmente pensé que su hijo era un chico mayor de edad que le fascinaba este tipo de cosas. Yo tengo 22 años y estoy en el último curso de la carrera de química, pero ayudo a Scotland Yard a la resolución de casos. Al igual que su hijo tenía muchas ganas de venir a este museo para adquirir nueva información y técnicas. Si ustedes lo ven preciso me marcharé, pero créame que lo único que quería encontrar en su hijo era alguien con quien compartir esa afición.

Sherlock se agarró las manos y sonrió un poco a Archie que le miraba sonriente. El matrimonio murmuró entre ellos.

—Bueno, podéis entrar en el museo, pero no dejaremos a nuestro hijo solo —insistió el hombre.

—Claro, ¿señor…?

—Alls.

—Señor Alls —dijo extendiendo su mano —. Un placer —al estrechó y luego la extendió hacia ella —. Señora Alls. Archie —sonrió —. ¿Entramos? He estado mirando la web y tiene muy buena pinta.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el chico, salió de entre sus padres y entró el primero.

Sherlock sonrió un poco y le siguió.

Durante un par de horas estuvieron visitando todo el museo. Además de historias de los asesinos en serie más famosos de EEUU, había un pequeño ejercicio de como tomar huellas dactilares y procesar el escenario de un crimen. Vieron un pequeño video documental de cómo se fundó el FBI y pasaron por la sección de armas que habían sido usadas en asesinatos y otros atentados, incluyendo los de otros países.

Cuando salieron, Sherlock les invitó a comer y habló con el niño del trabajo que realizaba con la policía y como tenía planteado montar su propia agencia de detectives.

Antes de que Sherlock se fuera se hicieron una foto juntos.

—Un placer haberte conocido Archie —le dijo extendiendo la mano —. Cuando vengas a Londres me avisas y te hago una visita guiada por Scotland Yard.

Archie sonrió.

—¡Sí! —exclamó entusiasmado dándole un apretón —. ¡Tenemos que ir el año que viene! —dijo volviéndose a sus padres.

—Ya veremos… —murmuró el señor Alls —. Un placer conocerte Sherlock, me alegro de que no resultaras ser un violador.

Sherlock alzó una ceja un tanto confundido.

—¿Gracias…? —murmuró no muy seguro mientras apretaba la mano que le extendían.

Llegó de nuevo al hotel y se tumbó en la cama. Durante algunos momentos había intentado hablar con Archie de lo que le gustaba hacer en el colegio y demás, y aunque el señor Alls estaba muy cerca, pudo averiguar que pese a no tener amigos, Archie pasaba el rato en la biblioteca y hablando con un vecino que no iba a su instituto. Intentó darle algún consejo, algo que le hubiera valido a él cuando era joven, pero solo se le ocurrió decirle que fuera el mismo y que nunca fingiera ser otra persona.

Le envió un mensaje a su hermano mayor pidiéndole que fuera a recogerle al aeropuerto el día siguiente y quedó dormido. Solo había ido hasta allí por ese motivo, no había porque prolongar su estancia todas las navidades.

El día siguiente se despertó más tarde de lo que había programado el despertador, además, cuando fue a buscar un taxi, se demoró más de una hora en dar con él porque se había levantado una fuerte ventisca que incluía nieve.

Llegó al aeropuerto con quince minutos de adelanto.

—Bueno. Tengo mi equipaje de mano —se dijo antes de ir hacia la terminal.

Allí no encontró a nadie, solo a una azafata que le miraba preocupada.

—Señor —le informó al leer su billete —. Hemos cancelado este vuelo por la ventisca, hemos reubicado a los pasajeros en otro vuelo que hará una escala en Bogotá. Es en la terminal 14, está a punto de salir.

Sherlock miró las señales y gruñó. La terminal catorce estaba en la otra punta, tomó aire y corrió. Quería llegar a Londres cuanto antes, a lo mejor en ese tiempo había ocurrido un triple homicidio o algo mejor.

—¡Espere! —exclamó al azafato que estaba cerrando la puerta —. Me han mandado del vuelo directo a Londres, ¡tengo que subir ahí!

—Lo lamento señor hemos cerrado el embarque.

—Pero ya estoy aquí qué más da…

—Hemos quitado la pasarela señor. En breve le avisaremos a que terminal debe de acudir para coger el vuelo, de momento puede esperar aquí —dijo señalando a la sala de espera.

Sherlock bufó, fue hacia la sala de espera y soltó de malas maneras la maleta contra una de las sillas. Frente a ellas había otro hombre, llevara varias capas de ropa de tallas grandes un poco descolorida y estaba algo desaliñado, tenía ojeras pero sonrió al verle coger esa rabieta.

—Cuando dicen “en breve” se refieren a que tardarán mínimo dos horas en darnos otro vuelo —le dijo.

—Ya lo sé —gruñó Sherlock.

El hombre rio y extendió su mano.

—Me llamo John Watson, encantado.

—Sherlock Holmes… —gruñó devolviéndole el apretón.

Se sentó en la butaca justo al lado de la maleta y sacó su teléfono.

—Sin batería, genial —dijo en voz alta antes de volver a guardárselo.

—¿Necesita enviar un mensaje? Puede usar el mío —dijo enseñándole.

—Eh… Gra… Gracias —dijo cogiéndolo.

Envió un mensaje a su hermano mayor y se lo devolvió con rapidez.

—Gracias… Iban a recogerme al aeropuerto y claro, ya no tienen porque —murmuró más para él que para John.

El rubio sonrió un poco y se guardó el teléfono. Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio antes de que John volviera a hablar.

—¿A qué has venido a Washington? —preguntó.

Los colores se le subieron un poco por la cara y suspiró.

—Prefiero que me cuentes primero que has venido tú. ¿Querías alistarte al ejército Americano o solo has venido a presentar algún informe de lo sucedido en Afganistán ? —quiso saber.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó John sorprendido.

—Acento británico, las últimas noticias decían pelotones activos en Afganistán…

—¿Pero cómo sabías que soy soldado?

Sherlock señaló a las chapas que sobresalían por la camisa.  John se miró y rio.

—Muy sorprendente, veo que te fijas en todo —le dijo sonriendo —. Vine a entregar en persona algunos partes, soy capitán y médico, me pidieron mi opinión en algunos casos que tenían.

—¿Le han pedido volverse a alistar?

—¿Quién le dice que no sigo alistado?

—Tiene un temblor en la mano izquierda, creo que es así a causa de una herida en el hombro, probablemente le hayan dado la invalidez tras el suceso.

John sonrió con tristeza y Sherlock sintió que le apretaban el estómago. Seguro que había metido la pata.

—Sí… Es reciente. Tras recibir el alta en el hospital de Kabul he venido directamente.

—Seguro que esperabas una segunda opinión médica para recuperar la movilidad total —acertó Sherlock.

John sonrió.

—Eres muy listo, ¿no?

—Trabajo para Scotland Yard, debo de serlo.

—Impresionante.

Sherlock sonrió, se puso de pie y se acercó a la máquina expendedora.

—¿Quieres algo?

—¿Hay café?

Sherlock asintió y sacó dos de la máquina. Le tendió uno y se sentó frente a él.

—Aún no me has contado que haces aquí —le dijo John —. ¿Algún caso?

—Ojalá… —murmuró Sherlock —. Conocí a alguien por internet y vine a conocerlo.

—No pareces contento.

Sherlock suspiró y miró su café.

—No era lo que me esperaba.

—¿No se presentó? ¿Te dio calabazas?

Sherlock le miró sin entender y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Si me lo pasé bien, pero no resultó ser quien yo creía que era.

Esta vez quien puso cara de no entender nada fue John.

—Creí que había quedado con un veinteañero y resultó ser un crío de once años —le dijo.

John le miró serio durante unos segundos antes de empezar a reírse.

—Tuvo que ser una sorpresa, ¿eh?

Sherlock se había sonrojado pero sonrió un poco.

—Una extraña sorpresa… —dijo pasándose la mano por el cuello —. Pero he de admitir que era un chico muy inteligente. Espero que algún día sea un gran investigador.

—Estoy seguro de que lo será, y más si lo has enseñado a deducir.

—Solo un poco John, tampoco quiero que me quiten el puesto.

Ambos se rieron un par de minutos, luego solo se miraron.

—¿Por qué no has pasado antes por casa? —quiso saber Sherlock —. Te han herido en la guerra, ¿no querías ver a tu familia antes de nada?

John cerró los ojos y le dio un sorbo al café. Miró hacia la puerta de embarque ya cerrada y volvió a mirar a Sherlock.

—Llegué aquí media hora antes de que saliera el vuelo —le dijo —. Le he cedido mi asiento a una chica que decía que su novia estaba esperándola en Bogotá y que quería verla. No quiero llegar a mi casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las cosas han cambiado desde que me fui y no quiero enfrentarme a ellas.

Sherlock sabía que John necesitaba hablar con alguien así se puso de pie y fue a sentarse a su lado. Subió las piernas al asiento para mirarle.

—Puedes contármelo si quieres —le dijo.

—No es nada extraordinario —susurró John viendo como pasaba un empleado del aeropuerto —. Es… Mi hermana es alcohólica. Además lo ha dejado con su mujer y es todo muy… Raro en casa. Ya no vive con mi madre, esta se pasa el día con las amigas. He estado tanto tiempo fuera que ya no pinto nada en mi casa. No quiero ir y encontrármela vacía.

—Casi hubieras preferido quedarte en Afganistán, ¿eh? —bromeó Sherlock.

John sonrió.

—Lo cierto es que sí. Al menos, tenía algo que hacer. Ahora, cuando llegue… Aparte de buscar como loco un piso, no sabré a que dedicarme.

—¿Qué especialidad estudiaste?

—Soy cirujano de trauma, quizás busque trabajo como médico de cabecera. Aunque no sé si me lo darán.

—¿Por qué no buscas trabajo en un hospital? Ahí hay más acción.

John alzó su mano izquierda y Sherlock observó ese extraño temblor de nuevo.

—Jamás podría operar a alguien, un temblor como este y puedo matar a mi paciente.

Sherlock tragó saliva y miró su café.

—Lo lamento —murmuró.

John suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Una azafata caminó hacia ellos con unos papeles en las manos.

—Caballeros —dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención —. Su vuelo directo con destino a Londres saldrá mañana a las diez en punto. Lamentamos no poder ofrecerle nada más, pero debido a la tormenta han cancelado la mayoría de los vuelos. Esperemos poder volar mañana. Lo siento mucho y gracias por esperar.

Les repartió los billetes y se marchó. Sherlock comprobó el suyo y se puso de pie.

—Creo que hay un hotel frente al aeropuerto, ¿te alojarás allí? —preguntó.

—No tengo dinero —le dijo.

Sherlock le miró incrédulo.

—¿Cómo que no tienes dinero?

—No tengo nada en efectivo y la única tarjeta que tenía es de un banco árabe,  no me dejan usarla en este país. Agradezco no tener que pagar por este billete —dijo alzándolo —. Creo que pasaré la noche en una de esas maravillosas sillas del aeropuerto.

—Eso será terrible para tu lesión.

—He dormido en sitios peores en el ejército, créeme.

—Pero antes de lesionarte, venga, yo te invito.

—¿Me invitas a una noche de hotel? —preguntó John alzando una ceja.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No te esperes grandes cosas, dos camas en una habitación minúscula y sin desayuno —le advirtió.

John se puso de pie y cogió su maleta.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, se puso el abrigo y se puso en marcha. En silencio, cruzaron la autopista por el paso de cebra y se metieron en el hotel que había frente a ellos. La única habitación libre que les quedaba era con una cama de matrimonio minúscula. Aunque a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

John cenó algo que llevaba en su maleta y Sherlock fue al baño a ponerse el pijama. Se tumbó en uno de los lados y puso su móvil a cargar.

—Pon tú también el despertador, vaya que cojamos este avión de nuevo.

John alzó el pulgar en señal de afirmación mientras cogía su móvil. Al poco, se levantó y fue al baño. Regresando con el pijama. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó bajo las mantas. Sherlock apagó la luz y  también se tapó.

—Buenas noches —dijo en voz alta.

John se giró hacia el interior de la cama y miró a Sherlock.

—¿Qué esperabas de Archie? —preguntó —. Quiero decir… Si hubiese tenido tu edad.

Sherlock se pasó la lengua por los labios y suspiró.

—No lo sé —admitió —. Pero nunca he tenido amigos, esperaba que él fuera mi mejor amigo y no sé. Supongo que algo más.

—¿Y es eso lo que te decepcionó?

—En parte —murmuró Sherlock —. Pero lo que más me ha dolido es que me he visto reflejado en ese niño y espero que por favor no sea como yo.

—¿Tan terrible fue el no tener amigos?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirarle.

—Fue espantoso —murmuró en voz baja.

John sonrió un poco.

—Buenas noches —le dijo antes de moverse para quedar bocarriba y cerrar los ojos.

Sherlock le estuvo mirando un par de minutos antes de girarse hacia el lado contrario y dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron poco antes de que el despertador sonara. Se vistieron y fueron a desayunar un café al bar del hotel. Aunque fuera seguía haciendo mucho frío, ya no nevaba ni hacía ventisca por lo que el vuelo pudo salir con toda la normalidad.

Sus asientos en el avión fueron consecutivos por lo que pudieron hablar de algunos casos que había resuelto Sherlock para Scotland Yard y John le contó de lo que trataban las consultas militares que había ido a resolver a Washington.

Después de unas horas de vuelo se durmieron, el uno apoyado contra el otro.

—Caballeros, aterrizaremos en quince minutos —les dijo una voz femenina para despertarlo.

Sherlock, que había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de John y tenía agarrado su brazo se despertó repentinamente. John le miraba sonriendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —quiso saber el detective.

—Media hora —le dijo.

—Lo siento…

John sonrió.

—Tranquilo. No te preocupes.

Sherlock notó el color subírsele a la cara, y al parecer John lo vio también porque sonrió y apartó la mirada, igual de rojo que el detective. Cuando el avión aterrizó y salieron a la plataforma, John agarró la mano de Sherlock.

El detective lo notó, y sintió una extraña calidez y sensación de comodidad. Apretó el agarre un poco temiendo que John lo soltara, pero este solo entrelazó los dedos, le miró y ambos rieron de manera tonta.

Sin soltarse, salieron al frío Londres y esperaron a un taxi.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo Sherlock mientras veía unos cuantos acercarse —. Creo que podrías venir conmigo a los casos. Seguro que estarías más entretenido que trabajando en un ambulatorio.

John sonrió.

—¿Y cuánto cobras?

—Nada.

Ambos se rieron. John le soltó la mano y Sherlock sintió que perdía algo muy importante. El médico le dio la maleta al taxista y abrió la puerta, luego se volvió hacia Sherlock.

—Creo que me podrías dar tu número de teléfono —le dijo —. Y te llamaré diciéndote si esa oferta me interesa.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido pero rápidamente sacó del bolsillo un trozo de un periódico y apuntó su número en uno de los bordes. Se acercó a John se un paso y se lo tendió.

—Espero tu llamada.

John se acercó a él los escasos centímetros que le separaban y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Sherlock —le dijo.

El detective abrió la boca pero nada salió de sus labios. Acabó despidiéndose con la mano mientras el taxi de John se iba. Un desconocido acababa de besarle. Bueno, no. John Watson acababa de besarle.

El móvil vibró en su bolsillo, enseguida lo sacó y lo miró.

_“Quizás podríamos quedar juntos” JW_

John Watson acababa de besarle y pedirle una cita. Y no podía sentirse mejor.


End file.
